


Sleep and Paperwork

by holmes221b



Series: The Deaf Archer [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: Just a bit of domestic fluffiness featuring my Clint and one of my favorite people to ship him with.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Deaf Archer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424113
Kudos: 3





	Sleep and Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Star Trek verse of my clint barton rp blog....Ash Lowaine belongs to [engineeringlieutenantlowaine](https://engineeringlieutenantlowaine.tumblr.com/) and Ruth the gryphon belongs to both of us, but mostly to her. Some of the dialogue from in one scene comes straight from a conversation we had that spawned this fic.
> 
> Started writing this back at the beginning of March.....a lot of stuff has happened since then, huh?

Clint groaned as his alarm went off.

“Don’t wanna get up,” he mumbled, turning over and pressing his face into Ash’s shoulder.

“You gotta,” she murmured, sitting up.

Clint groaned as he slowly got up and stretched.

“Is there something wrong with the thermostat?” he asked suddenly, shivering. “It’s hot in here.”

“It feels fine to me, but let me check,” Ash replied, getting up to check the display.

Clint shuffled to the bathroom, waiting to take his pajamas off until he was in the shower stall.

Finding the room’s temperature to be at the correct temperature, Ash worriedly went into the bathroom, just as Clint stepped out of the shower. She stuck her hand out and felt Clint’s forehead.

“We’re going to Sickbay as soon as I’m dressed,” she stated.

~*~

As soon as Ash and Clint stepped inside, Sickbay’s bio-alarm went off, drawing the attention of everyone present.

The closest medic—Leonard McCoy, as it turned out—quickly guided them into the isolation room.

“What are your symptoms?” Len asked as Clint sat down on the biobed.

Clint didn’t respond, so Len glanced over at Ash as he pulled out his tricorder.

“Just a fever,” she said, worry in her voice, as Len started scanning Clint.

“Well, it’s just a mild case of Betazoid influenza,” Len observed.

“Betazoid?” Clint asked, surprised.

“It’s rare for humans to contract it, but it does happen.”

“But how could he have gotten it?”

“That Betazoid merchant crew we rescued last week,” Clint recalled, “One of them seemed a little under the weather when they left.”

“That’s possible,” Len nodded. “Unfortunately, you’re in for a rough week, Lieutenant.”

“What do you mean?” Clint asked in alarm.

“It shouldn’t get so bad as to require constant medical attention, but it still causes the same symptoms as Terran influenza,” Len explained.

Clint shuddered.

“At least you won’t have to stay in isolation,” Len assured him. “Betazoid influenza doesn’t spread between humans. Or to gryphons.”

Clint perked up at that.

“I’ll be able to stay in our quarters?”

Len nodded.

“Just my quarters?”

“Until I clear you, yes. Not that it’ll be much of an issue. This fever is just the beginning. You’re going to start coughing a lot soon enough, and that will tire you out so much you’ll be sleeping all the time.”

~*~

Back in their quarters, Clint changed into more comfortable clothes than his uniform, and settled down on the couch wrapped in the comforter pulled from their bed.

Ruth immediately jumped into his lap and settled on top of him.

“You should get into bed and rest,” Ash suggested.

“Not tired,” Clint stated, as Ruth started grooming his hair.

“You will be,” Ash pointed out.

“Wanna watch a movie?”

She smiled as she reached out and adjusted Clint’s blanket.

“You need to rest.”

“I’ll rest by watching a movie.”

“Sleep, I’ll be back later, it’s almost time for my shift.”

“Ruth an’ me are gonna watch Moana without you then.”

“That’s fine, I can watch it with you later.”

Clint yawned.

“Love you,” he mumbled sleepily.

Ash pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I love you, too,” she assured him.

By the time she was ready for her shift, Clint was sound asleep, snoring a little louder than usual.

“Take good care of him, Ruth,” she directed.

Ruth chirped, clearly to reassure Ash that she had everything under control.

~*~

Hours later, Ash returned from her shift to find Clint still asleep on the couch and Ruth draped on top of him like a blanket.

Ash reached out and gently placed the back of her hand against his forehead.

Clint was still warm to the touch.

“Ash?” Clint mumbled groggily.

“I’m here,” Ash replied softly, “Go back to sleep.”

“I slept all day; I need a break from sleeping.”

Ash smiled.

“You probably should eat then.”

“Yeah, I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

“You didn’t eat breakfast today.”

“Oh yeah. I haven’t eaten since last night then.”

“Definitely need to eat then. I’ll make you some soup.”

“Chicken noodle?” Clint asked hopefully.

“Is that what you want?”

Clint thought for a moment.

“Yeah.”

“Then I’ll make some chicken noodle soup for you.”

“Can I help?”

“No. You need to rest.”

“I—”

“If you need something to do, work on your paperwork.”

Ash held out Clint’s PADD to him.

Clint took it.

“But I’m sick,” he pouted as he pulled his unfinished report on his last away mission.

“That’s why I’ll read thru your report before you submit it,” Ash informed him as she walked over to the kitchen to make soup.

“I feel like I’m back in school,” Clint muttered.

~*~

By the time the soup was done, Clint had finished his report.

“Here’s your soup,” Ash said, holding out a steaming bowl to him.

“Here’s my report, Mrs. Barton,” Clint replied, taking the bowl and handing her his PADD.

Ash blinked for a moment.

“Alright, Mr. _Lowaine_.”

Clint snorted.

“Uh oh, I’m in _trouble_.”

Ash laughed and shook her head.

“Just eat your soup, dork.”

~*~

Ash woke to loud coughing. She unfolded her limbs and rolled over. Much to her concern, Clint was in the midst of a coughing fit that left him gasping for air.

She wrapped her arms around him and helped him sit up right.

The change in position helped Clint to finally catch his breath, and he relaxed against her.

“Do I need to call Len?” Ash asked.

Clint shook his head.

“Doc said this was gonna happen.”

“You were coughing so bad you couldn’t breathe.”

“I don’t think it’s bad enough to warrant comming him…”

Ash sighed and got up to walk over to the comm unit that was standard issue for all crew quarters.

“Lowaine to McCoy.”

It took a moment, as it was clear that Doctor McCoy had previously been sleeping, for the doctor to answer.

**“McCoy here. What’s wrong, Ash?”**

“Clint’s coughing so bad I’m worried he’s going to suffocate. He doesn’t think it’s so serious, but I’d feel better if you could take a look.”

**“I’ll be right there. Keep him seated upright, it’ll help with his breathing. McCoy out.”**

~*~

Len was true to his word and it wasn’t long before the door chime rang.

Ash answered the door.

“Any more coughing fits?” Len asked as he stepped inside.

Before Ash could respond, loud coughing could be heard. Len wordlessly headed for the bedroom, his trusty tricorder in hand.

“I told her I was fine,” Clint informed him hoarsely.

Len glanced skeptically at how visibly sick the security officer was—sweaty, flushed face, hoarse raspy voice, nasty coughing fits every time he breathed wrong.

“You don’t look fine, Lieutenant. Ash was right to comm me,” the doctor remarked as he started running his tricorder over Clint.

Ruth head butted Ash’s leg, quietly asking for attention.

Ash reached down and stroked her head.

“I’m going to prescribe some medication to ease your cough,” Len announced as the scan finished.

Clint yawned.

Len pulled out a hypospray and deftly administered its contents.

“That’ll make your coughing more potent, so you’ll cough less,” he stated.

“Does he still need to stay upright?” Ash asked.

Len nodded.

“It might be more comfortable for him.”

Clint didn’t say anything, as he’d fallen asleep.

“Comm me if anything changes,” Len directed softly.

~*~

Clint woke to find himself wrapped up in blankets on the couch, Ruth asleep on his lap and Ash cuddled up to his side, also asleep.

She seemed to sense that he was awake, and her eyes blinked open.

“How are you feeling?”

“Cozy,” Clint replied before erupting into a violent coughing fit that dislodged Ruth.

“Unfortunately I still have to work today, but it’s a short shift today.”

“I have more paperwork to work on, I’m sure. Giotto’s probably taking this opportunity to assign me extra paperwork so I’ll be ahead on it when I get back to work.”

Ash smiled and kissed his cheek.

“He can’t force you to do all that paperwork when you’re sick,” she reminded him.

“I want to,” Clint insisted. “I’m going to be bored, otherwise.”

“You need to rest.”

“Paperwork is restful. I’ll probably fall right asleep if I try it.”

~*~

Ash ended up working half a shift, coming home early to find Clint seemingly asleep on the couch.

She sat down beside him and he immediately snuggled into her side.

“How’re you feeling?” Ash asked softly, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep.

“Cold,” Clint mumbled hoarsely, his voice muffled by how he was pressed up against her.

Ash draped the blanket he’d tossed aside earlier back over him.

“I hate this,” he grumbled.

“I know,” Ash agreed softly, running her fingers gently thru his hair.

Clint coughed long and hard, as if he was trying to hack up an entire lung. Once the coughing fit subsided, he went limp against Ash, absolutely worn out and exhausted.

As she resumed stroking his hair, Ash murmured, “Sleep.”

Clint closed his eyes, too tired to argue, and soon he was snoring.

Ruth chirped softly, so as not to disturb Clint. She was hungry and she felt it necessary to remind Ash that it was time to feed her.

Ash carefully extracted herself from Clint’s grasp.

Ruth chirped softly again before following Ash into the kitchen area of their quarters, eager to eat her dinner but not as loud about it as she usually was.

Clint stirred awake when Ash returned from feeding Ruth.

“Shhh,” Ash murmured, “go back to sleep.”

“Tired of sleeping,” he grumbled.

Ash chuckled softly.

“You can barely keep your eyes open,” she observed as she resumed playing with his hair. “Sleep.”

“Doc needs to come up with a better treatment for this than just…whatever he gave me.”

“Sleep will help with that.”

Clint huffed, then coughed harshly for a bit.

“Just close your eyes and sleep, and when you wake in the morning, this will all just be a memory.”

Ruth, done eating, jumped up onto Clint’s lap. She splayed out on top of Clint, as if she were a blanket made of fur and feathers, with her head resting on his shoulder.

Clint’s eyes drifted shut as he fell back to sleep.

~fin~


End file.
